Flower
by kabusakuGirl
Summary: A chance meeting between two residents of Radiant Garden. Friendship fic.


**A/N: I originally worked on this after I was finished taking an exam for Culinary Arts. This is a friendship fic, not a romantic one. Don't get me wrong, I like Kairi with Vexen but Kairi with Even is just too creepy for me.**

**Wait a minute… did I just write a One-Shot? I think I did!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kingdom Hearts because if I did, most of the Organization would have gotten their hearts back and we might have actually seen some interaction with Kairi and the Org. human forms.**

**Flowers**

Even held a feeling of great disdain towards flowers.

Yes, he knew it was irrational. Flowers possessed a rather remarkable natural circulation process, which maintained the delicate balance between breathable and toxic air. They added flavors to otherwise boring dishes. They could also make rather lovely herbal tea, or at least that's what Master Ansem always said. Also they were aesthetically pleasing to the eye and nose. Yet none of these factors could change this loathing feeling of irrational anger.

Even the floral perfume that many women wore caused his blood to boil and he would speak coldly towards the owner of the offending fragrance. Well, _colder_.

Perhaps part of the reason for this unnatural hatred was because of Almuria, the young florist who sometimes visited the castle to sell his flowers and who was known to be just a tad too friendly towards children and young men, with his constant remarks an lectures about how flowers were the most beautiful, the most remarkable, and one of the most _important _living things created, save for man. Yes, now that he thought about it, Even believed that Almuria had a rather large part in his irrational hatred.

So why is it that he lived in a world praised for it's beautiful flower gardens? Seemed like a cruel joke to him.

Currently, he was walking down through the paved streets towards the castle. After a week longs worth of fieldwork out in the outer reaches of the world, and forty hours of no sleep, all Even wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately, the promise of paperwork demolished any chance of a long rest. Still the sooner he got back; the sooner he could take a nice, refreshing rest.

He turned the corner and felt something bump about his legs. The "something" gave a small yelp and landed with a soft thud upon the ground. Even looked down at it in surprise. It was a young girl who looked just a year or two shy of Ienzo's age, and slightly shorter as well. Even held out a hand, which the girl gratefully took, pulling herself off the ground. "Are you alright?" Evan asked, slightly worried. He wasn't _completely_ heartless, despite what his colleagues whispered.

The girl smiled brightly and nodded. "It takes more then that hurt me, mister." She paused, staring wide-eyed at his slightly soiled lab coat, "Um, do you work for Master Ansem?"

"Yes, I do," Even answered. Satisfied that she was unharmed, he tilted his head towards the girl in farewell and started to walk away. But the inquisitive girl ran after him until they were walking side-by-side.

"So, is it fun to work for Master Ansem?"

"Sometimes," Even curtly answered.

"What's it like to work for him?"

"It's an honor and a privilege. A tiresome, _exhausting _privilege," Even wearily said. But then he smiled slightly, "But I get to do what I love most."

"What's that?" she asked. She took four steps for every single step he made.

Realizing that she was not going to stop following him anytime soon, Even slowed down to accommodate her. "Why, I'm a scientist dear girl. Research is my life, and I enjoy knowing that everything can be explained rationally through science." _Including hearts, despite popular belief. I'm sure of it, _Even thought.

The girl had an odd expression on her face, a mixture of confusion and awe. Her face melted into a slight frown, "But how can you explain _everything_?"

Even sighed, _good-bye bed, _before kneeling down to the girl's level. "Why don't you ask me what you think can't be explained?" She looked at him contemplatively for a moment before nodding. He waited as she concentrated hard on what to ask him. Her face lit up slightly. "The wind in our face," she declared.

_Keep it simple for her; she's only a child. _"Wind is the flow of gases. Humans have sensors all over our skin, which can sense these flows of gases. Thus, we feel the wind in our face, " Even explained slowly. The girl looked slightly put out at how easily he explained it, even if she only understood half of what the man said. Still, she persisted.

"Snow falling on the ground."

"Rain freezes due to low temperatures and falls to the ground in what is typically called snow." Even explained.

"How do flowers grow?" she asked.

_Twitch_. "The seed germinates in the soil and grows with rain and sunlight."

The girl thought hard. Then she asked, "What about the emotions of the heart?"

"That-" Even paused, "That has not been researched enough." The girl smirked in triumph, prompting him to protest, "But we get closer everyday, so one day it _will _be explained."

The girl smiled knowingly, "You won't find out. Some things just can't be rationalized."

Evan stared at her for a moment. "Exactly how old are you?"

"Five and a half," the girl stated proudly. Even tapped his finger against his knee.

"May I ask for your name?"

"I'm Kairi!" She grinned toothily at him. Even smiled back.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kairi," He held out his hand," My name is Even." Kairi stared at the proffered hand for a moment before grasping it and shaking it enthusiastically. Somewhere the clock struck one. Kairi let go of his hand and looked around startled before turning back to him. "Um, I have to go. I promised Grandma I'd be back soon."

Even repressed a chuckle. "Then I shouldn't keep you from her," Even said as he stood up. Kairi's face fell slightly. Even reassured her gently, "I'm sure we will meet again in time." With that, her face brightened. She waved good-bye and began to turn around when she suddenly remembered something. Kairi reached into the back pocket of her dress, her face full of concentration as she searched for something, before grasping what she wanted.

"Here, this is for you," Kairi smiled brightly. She held out a single white daisy. Even felt that burning hatred begin to form again. It was a common weed, nothing more. He should refuse it. But before he could he made the mistake of looking into her eyes. They were so wide, innocent, and trusting. It would break her heart if he refused her gift in front of her. So he grudgingly took the flower. Her eyes sparkled as she waved goodbye and left.

Even would wait until he got into his room. Then he'd throw it away, or so he told himself. He pocketed the flower and began to walk toward the castle.

**XXX**

Even uncharacteristically flopped down onto his bed in exhaustion, not even bothering to take off his lab coat. He felt the soft sheets caress him gently, trying to persuade him to fall asleep in their embrace. But he rolled over to lie down properly; he felt something shift in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the daisy that the girl, Kairi, gave him.

He should throw it away, even contemplated doing it. Yet her smiling face came back into his mind.

**XXX **

The flower stood in its vase, serenely watching over its new sleeping owner.

Perhaps Even's disdain of flowers had lessened, ever so slightly.

_**Fin**_

**A/N: White daisy- Symbolizes purity and innocence.**

**Tell me, was that as horrible as I thought it was? I mean I tried to keep it in character but… Even, why? Why must you have been written this way? Also, I think I aged Kairi up a bit. Was she 14 or 15 in KH 1?**

**I can already tell this isn't going to happen but… Review, please.**


End file.
